


Dangerous Affairs

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad relationship is bad, F/M, MC has some kinks that accompany some issues she's really gotta work on, MC is very much so the aggressor, Obsessive MC, Obsessive Saeran, Possessive Saeran, Prelude to Smut, This is very very unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: MC finds dangerous things attractive, especially when they're a wolf in sheep's clothing.(Set during day 3-4 when Ray/Saeran is really turning on those possessive vibes)





	Dangerous Affairs

MC sat alone in her room ( _nearly alone in this big mansion of Ray’s…where were the other people? Was there anyone else? Wasn’t he lonely?_ ), staring shocked at the phone in her hand. She had been on the messenger with Ray, smiling as she listened to the little theme he’d made for himself ( _a delicate waltz - how cute!_ ), when he said something…unexpected. 

  
Ray was usually sweet, a little naive, and, on occasion, intense and morose. There was no way way he meant…  
  
MC’s face burned with the intensity of her blush.  
  
He was coming to see her. He couldn’t express his feelings properly without seeing her ( _!!!!_ ). Ah, her heart was racing, even though she knew Ray couldn’t possibly be interested in her as more than a game tester.

Her heart refused to slow down throughout their walk in the gardens ( _when he said he wanted to take her out...she didn't know what she had expected, but this was better_ ). Ray looked so handsome underneath the moonlight and all of his words were possessive ( _calling her 'his', begging her to stay_ ). They clutched at her and she found herself wishing that he would do the same. That he would simply grab her…

“So please, I ask you to let me in…”  
  
Ray was saying, causing her heart to stutter violently.   
  
“So that we…so that I can get inside you.”  
  
Jesus H Christ. Her mouth ran dry due to the combination of his words and that…that expression ( _dark, foreboding, and intense_ ). She felt ( _much to her embarrassment_ ) her panties getting wet as she submissively mumbled,  
  
“Anything for you, Ray. I’ll do whatever you say.”   
  
His smile told her that she was in trouble ( _it promised pain…but maybe the kind she liked_ ), but he led her inside soon afterwards.   
  
She didn’t sleep at all that night ( _was she scared? A little. Turned on? Significantly more than was appropriate_ ). 

* * *

“I almost grabbed you when you were going into your room…without even realizing it myself.”   
  
MC choked reading that message. Did this man have any idea, any idea at all, what he sounded like?   
  
“I wish I could code your mind.”  
  
She thought about Ray taking over every inch of her. Controlling her actions, her thoughts, her speech patterns…just like his AIs. She knew it was something she shouldn’t find attractive. She knew Ray was serious. But…  
  
Her whole body  _ **shuddered**_  at the idea.   
  
“So that you’ll like me and me only.”   
  
Only thinking of Ray. Only ever being with Ray. Being his personal pet…sounded pretty good. He could make her feel good, couldn’t he? If he owned her, he could make her feel however he wanted her to.   
  
Her hand snuck into her panties as Ray continued to type. He wouldn’t notice if her responses were a little slow. At least, she hoped he wouldn’t notice. It would be awkward ( _her spine arched_ ) if he were to come in now ( _her door wasn’t locked to him…what a thought that was. He could waltz in when she was gone…or sleeping…or doing this…_ ).  
  
At midnight he offered to take her to paradise and she decided to interpret his words however she liked. He told her he’d put a  _ **seed**_  inside of her, let it  _ **bear fruit**_ , and it would bring them both happiness. She let the words echo in her head and she flicked her clit, far harsher than she usually would, and the pleasure/pain took her straight over the edge ( _would he hurt her? She wanted him to_ ).   
  
“Please, plant your seeds inside of me. i want to grow into something that is yours and be happy, Ray.”  
  
She typed, her fingers shaking and her heart beating rabbit-fast. He paused for a long time, his waltz playing along with her heavy breathing, before he finally replied,  
  
“You want to be…mine?  _ **Just mine?**_ ”  
  
Before she could type ( _moan, beg, whatever_ ) yes, Ray abruptly stated that the chat was becoming unstable and that he needed to fix it, leaving her behind ( _but not without calling her **his**  princess_).   
  
God, she had a problem.

* * *

The following evening, he spoke to her about happy endings and obsession and she…she just couldn’t help herself. He had to stabilize the messenger since one of his AIs was catching onto him, but…  
  
She called him. She wanted to hear his voice ( _while she took herself apart_ ).   
  
“MC? I’m so happy you called me - your voice is so bright that I wish you’d call me forever - but I’m really busy right now.”   
  
He said, his voice a little rougher than usual,  
  
“Could I bring you dinner later? You need to make sure you eat enough. I won’t let you get sick or waste all your time talking to those AIs. You deserve better…”   
  
He mumbled. She closed her eyes and let the threads of his possessive ( _ **obsessive**_ ) nature wash over her. She wanted to hear him talk about the AIs that he hated for taking her attention away. She wanted to hear him demand that she tell him whatever he wanted to hear.   
  
“Ray.”  
  
She whispered, drawing one long nail down her ribs slowly,   
  
“Can I come to you? Or can I just listen to you work? I need you.”  
  
He inhaled sharply,  
  
“Come to me? Ye- no, no, not while I’m doing this. My coding is a secret, though I’d love to share it with you. I don’t want to keep any secrets from you, not like V, or that red-haired liar. But you haven’t, you haven’t gone through the ceremony…”  
  
MC cut off his rambling with a heavy voice ( _one she’d used in many bedrooms before, but never on the phone_ ),   
  
“I’ll do the ceremony. I’ll do whatever you want. Just…stay with me, Ray. I want to hear you.”   
  
His silence was thick and she let her mind wander. Was he hard right now? Did he even understand what she was implying? He had to realize the power he had right now.   
  
“You’d do the ceremony? Right now, without even knowing what it is? Even if it took you away from everyone and anyone you’ve ever known?”  
  
He asked ( _voice dipping even lower, shaking just the slightest bit with restraint_ ),  
  
“You can come to me. But you won’t be allowed to see anything. Somebody will come in and blindfold you.”  
  
Her fingers were buried inside of herself and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to remove them even if somebody came through her door. As long as Ray was on the phone she would continue ( _spreading her fingers, stretching painfully, getting the edge of burning that she’d lusted after ever since-_ ).  
  
“Yes.”   
  
She agreed, ready for further instructions ( _”Put in another finger, push harder, use your nails and scratch-”_ ). Her voice had gone breathless and high.  
  
“You can’t touch anything either, so I’m going to tie your hands. You’ll only move when I _ **let**_  you move. You won’t try to leave me, right?”  
  
She could only moan in response, but it seemed to be good enough for him.  
  
“Put your hands in front of you, close your eyes, and wait at the door.”  
  
He ordered and, though she whined at having to move her ( _now very sticky_ ) hands, she obeyed. He didn’t say to clean herself off, so she wasn’t going to.

* * *

MC gasped when, blindfolded, half-dressed, and with cum-stained hands, Ray wrapped a length of rope around her wrists. It wasn’t rope designed for playtime ( _it hurt…she preferred that_ ). She wondered if he had any idea of the fact that she reeked of sex or that her wetness was flaking underneath her fingernails.   
  
His finger trailed along her right hand and he exhaled like he’d been punched.  _ **He knew.**_  He had to know.   
  
She leaned in the direction she thought he was in, blindly trusting him to hold her. Ray startled badly when her breasts pressed into his arm, but he didn’t let her fall ( _she wished she could be on the floor for him, however that would have to wait…_ ). His hands wrapped around her neck for just a second ( _a stuttered heartbeat_ ) and she pressed her throat into his grip obligingly.   
  
The door to the room they were in slammed shut. Whoever had escorted her here sure left in a hurry. She wondered what expression Ray was making - was he angry? Was he letting that intensity bleed straight through his naivety at last?   
  
“What are you doing? Are you trying to get secrets out of me, too? Is that why you really wanted in here?”   
  
He demanded. releasing her neck and withdrawing from her body. She leaned forward and, without hesitating, he lunged for her again ( _she shouldn’t find it sweet. She shouldn’t enjoy that he was this…attentive_ ).   
  
“I almost grabbed you.”  
  
She said, speaking directly into his ear due to the way he was holding her,   
  
“Without realizing it myself. I didn’t want to let you go.”  
  
Ray shuddered, his hips twitching forward, pressing the buttons on his coat into her stomach ( _she **burned** , she was actually burning up, this was ridiculous-_).  
  
“Touching you feels so pure like this. There’s nothing in this room but you.”  
  
She went on, pushing his buttons with her body and with her words ( _look at me, obsess over me, only me, please, please, please)_. Dangerous men were always looking for an excuse to fall into pleasure. She was giving him an excuse. God, she hoped he would take the bait.  
  
“If you and I become one, will it always feel like this? Like there’s nothing in my life but you? Nothing would make me happier.”   
  
She mumbled, letting her tongue flick out between sentences to brush the shell of Ray’s ear ( _she could almost feel it heat up beneath her tongue_ ). She heard his computer beep in protest somewhere in the back of the room, but she didn’t care if his AIs hacked him. They weren’t real. This was real.   
  
Ray’s breathing had gone erratic. His hands were convulsively clenching her arms and she could feel how heavy and hot his erection had grown ( _pressing into the soft skin of her stomach like a knife_ ).   
  
“You…”   
  
His breath hitched as MC rocked forward,  
  
“You need the elixar. You need to be changed before I…before I…”  
  
Impatiently, MC sunk her teeth into his neck ( _hard enough to bruise_ ),  
  
“Change me. I want you to change me.  _ **Own me.**_  Put a piece of you inside of me so that I will never be able to get away. The elixar might make me one of you, but this,”  
  
She squeezed her thighs around one of his ( _wishing she could squeeze her throat around his cock instead, that she could choke on it and be a good girl_ ),   
  
“Will make me part of you. _ **Just. You.**_ ” 

* * *

When he finally entered her, it was with brutality and no finesse. There was no preparation. No mercy. There were only his hands around her throat, his erection pulsing inside of her, and his voice demanding one thing of her.   
  
“Call me Saeran.”   
  
When she had the air to scream, his name was the only thing she said.


End file.
